roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Gun
}} The Tommy Gun 'is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked by default in the Test Place. 'History The M1921 Thompson submachine gun is a portable weapon that was a descendant of the M1919 "Annihilator", both having been developed by John Taliaferro Thompson and chambered in the .45 ACP round. Originally marketed towards civilian markets due to the end of World War I, Thompson branded the M1921 a "submachine gun" and improved it with Lyman sights and a detachable wooden buttstock alongside a reduced rate of fire from 1500 RPM to a more controllable 800 RPM. The M1921 was considered a commercial failure despite being marketed for military and law usage, instead finding notoriety for being a popular weapon for criminals. However, its successors, the M1928 and M1/M1A1, were successes due to its sales to not just the American Armed Forces but also multiple Allied militaries during World War II. After World War II, the outdated Thompson was essentially replaced with the M3 Grease Gun, although it saw limited use in the Vietnam War by both the Viet Cong and the American forces. It was finally retired from the American army in 1971, though it still sees usage in other countries to this day. 'In-Game' General Information The Tommy Gun is a very attractive weapon on paper. Even with its 20-round magazine, it features a very high amount of reserve ammunition, a total of 200 rounds. This gives it much more sustainability in times where ammunition is rare. Additionally, its high maximum damage combined with its firerate makes it one of the most dangerous weapons to encounter in close quarters. However, for all of its boons, the Thompson's recoil can make this weapon difficult to manage. Usage & Tactics The Tommy Gun fires at a cadence of 725 RPM. This is lower than many of the other PDWs, but against World War II contemporaries such as the MP40, M3A1 and PPSH-41, it is firmly above average. In fact, it boasts the best time to kill (TTK) out of the World War II weapons, making it tied for second place with the FAL Para Shorty—only the MAC10 has a faster TTK. The most notable thing about the Tommy Gun, though, is its variety of weapon-exclusive attachments. With a custom sight option, the Lyman Sight, the Thompson has options as soon as it is unlocked. It also has three total magazine options (20 and 30 round stick magazines as well as a 50 round drum magazine), meaning that the Thompson can very easily switch roles, much like the AA-12. By default, users have a 20 round magazine, but a 30 round magazine trades some of the Thompson's mobility and reload speed for more slightly more archetypical PDW gameplay. Where the Thompson shines, however, is with its 50 round drum magazine. This converts it from an offensive weapon to a defensive weapon, and puts it squarely up against the PPSh-41. Compared to the PPSh, the Thompson with its drum deals more up-close damage, but lacks some recoil control, and the PPSH has better ranged damage. Conclusion The Tommy Gun is a very flexible weapon given its attachments, but even with tempering, it is not much more than a trench broom and should be treated as such. One should get up and close, and quickly eliminate targets before they can react. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * High maximum damage. * Two-shot head shot capability. * High ammo reserve. * Very fast minimum TTK within its effective range. * Access to 30 and 50 round magazine attachments. * Controllable recoil. Cons: * Very sharp damage drop-off. * Low minimum damage. * Very bright muzzle flash. * Obstructive iron sights, made worse by the aforementioned muzzle flash. * Lower than average RoF. 'Trivia' * The Tommy Gun features the most unique attachments in game, at a total of three. * The Tommy Gun was also known informally as "Tôm Sông", "Annihilator", "Chicago Typewriter", "Chicago Submachine", "Chicago Piano", "Chicago Style", "Chicago Organ Grinder", "Trench Broom", "Trench Sweeper", "Drum Gun","The Chopper", and simply "The Thompson". * This weapon originally appeared in Alpha Testing as the developer-only M1 Thompson. While the M1921 and M1 are not the same weapon, it can be considered its spiritual successor. * As of July 2019, it was removed from the testing place, but later it was brought back into the game. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Historical Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons